Screams and Bug Phobias
by Narwhal92648
Summary: Kurt has a fear of the buzzing, stinging bugs we all know as wasps. Blaine has a fear of creepy, crawly spiders. Very short, drabble-ish. Rated for a couple swear words. Chapter 2 up now.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters. I just own my deathly fear of wasps and spiders. **

"OHMYGOD BLAINE, THERE'S A WASP!" Kurt Hummel screamed to his boyfriend who was currently lounging on their white leather couch, reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the millionth time.

"If you don't bother it, it won't bother you," the dark haired boy stated nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the yellowing pages.

"Blaine!" Kurt looked at the boy in question like he just grew a second head. "So you're saying I should ju-AAAAAHH! BLAINE, IT'S COMING AFTER ME!"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt running around the tastefully decorated living room, while the small bug flew around in circles near the back door. Blaine sighed and put his book down, grabbing the nearest shoe he could find.

"KILL IT, KILL IT," the countertenor chanted as his boyfriend spotted the stinging bug and leapt into action. He neared the bug and swung the weapon of choice at it.

"I think I got it," Blaine stated, though not entirely sure. He removed the shoe and the wasp flew away, obviously not dead yet.

"Dammit, now you just pissed it off!" The taller boy squealed as he heard a distinct buzzing in his vicinity. "I'm going outside so it doesn't kill me." With that, Kurt ran out of the house, slamming the front door after him. He heard the back door being opened and the shoe make contact with the wall a couple more times. He flinched, thinking of the marks there might be on the walls.

"Kurt, I got it," the fashionista heard his boyfriend call. Kurt opened the door and cautiously stepped over the threshold.

"Are you sure you got it, Blaine?" he said slowly.

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you surely positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you positi-"

"YES KURT. I KILLED IT AND THREW IT OUTSIDE."

"Okay Blaine, you didn't have to yell at me," the glasz eyed boy said matter-of-factly. Kurt smiled nonetheless, and walked over to the curly haired man, draping his arms around his neck. "But thank you for being my night in shining armor and slaying the beast."

"You're welcome, love," Blaine replied, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and leaning in to steal a chaste kiss from the boy in his arms.

After they broke away, Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and whispered, "But I swear, that damn bug was trying to kill me."

Blaine just laughed.

**A/N: Sorry if this was horrible, I wrote this very fast. And all mistakes are mine. Very short, I know. I may or may not have a deathly fear of stinging bugs, wasps particularly. Since you've made it this far, drop a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was a sequel requested by GreatPretending. Here you go.**

Kurt Hummel awoke with a jolt as he heard his boyfriend scream from somewhere in the bathroom. Kurt stood up and grabbed the nearest weapon, Blaine's hardback copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

"KURT, COME HERE," the countertenor heard his curly haired boyfriend scream again.

"I'm coming Blaine, what is it?" he asked, running down the hall to their bathroom. The taller boy burst through the oak door, and laughed at the scene in front of him: Blaine was tensely sitting in a bathtub full of bubbles with a bubble beard, pointing to a tiny black spider crawling on the edge of the porcelain bathtub. He placed the hardcover book down on the sink.

"Kurt, it's coming towards me," the dark haired boy whined, shying away from the creature with eight legs.

"Really, Blaine? You're scared of that tiny little spider?" questioned Kurt as he grabbed a piece of toilet paper and made his way over to the bubble filled tub. He squashed the arachnid and pinched the paper between his fingers.

"FLUSH IT, FLUSH IT," Blaine repeated. Kurt dropped the bug into it's watery grave and flushed the toilet.

"Yessssss. Die you horrid beast, DIE," Blaine said.

"You're welcome," Kurt stated rather loudly.

"THANK YOU DARLING. YOU SAVED MY LIFE," Blaine said, even louder, though sarcastic.

Blaine reached his bubble encased hands up to hold his lover's face, raising himself so that their lips would meet.

When they broke their kiss, Kurt stated, "Ugh, now you got bubbles all over my face." He gave an angry look to the boy beneath him before bursting into laughter.

"I guess you'll just have to come join me, then, to wash it off," Blaine stated.

**A/N: I am very awful at ending stories. Dx But anyway, leave a comment, it'd make my day! **


End file.
